


Close Your Eyes

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crossroads Deals & Demons, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 12 Speculation, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @chaos-and-the-calm67‘s 80’s Challenge and @srj1990‘s 500 Follower Challenge. What is it with all the angst I’m writing? I should apologize in advance for that! SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ANGST!So this time, I didn’t really do a song fic per se, but based the fic on the song instead.Prompt: ‘Close My Eyes Forever’ by Ozzy Osbourne and Lita Ford and ‘It’s not like it matters anyway.’





	Close Your Eyes

“NO! No, Cas! Don’t! CAS!” You watched as Lucifer impaled Castiel with the fallen angel blade, his body lighting with the electrical current that hit his vessel. You started to race towards the seraphim but Sam had his arms around your torso, holding you back.

“No, Y/n! Not yet.” He whispered in your ear, his eyes never leaving Lucifer.

The Devil chuckled. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the traitor’s little whore,” his voice was cold and full of malice. “Please, Y/n, by all means, come and join your boyfriend. I mean, it’s not like it matters anyway, because there’s not much left of him to join, now is there?” He looked down at Castiel’s body and gave it a light kick, making a ‘tsk’ sound. “Shame.” You narrowed your eyes and heard Dean growl at Lucifer’s words as he aimed the Colt straight at the angel’s head.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Dean. You don’t really think that gun will kill me this time, do you? It didn’t work the first time and I highly doubt it’ll work now!” He lowered his gaze, looking up at the three of you like he was staring up at you behind a pair of invisible glasses. “Now, where’s my progeny?”

“Jack’s not yours, you feathered dick,” growled Dean. “You’re not getting near him.”

Lucifer scoffed and raised his hand. Dean lunged back into a tree, the Colt dropped and forgotten as he pulled at the invisible pressure on his throat.

“STOP IT!” You screamed, pulling yourself free from Sam’s grip. You raced towards the Devil, but before you could reach him, he used his grace to throw you into the siding of the house.

“Not so smart without your turncoat angel, are you, Y/n?” He laughed, leaning over your fallen figure. “You’re next to join him, as soon as my heir is back where he belongs. He’s mine and you can’t hide him from me forever.” Lucifer released his grace on Dean, who fell to the ground, coughing and choking as he tried to regulate his breathing. “Well, this has been a blast, but I have better and more important things to do than torture and interrogate you pathetic apes. If you need something done, you must do it yourself. Hope to see the three of you very soon.” He blew a kiss and with an evil grin, he disappeared with the sound of ruffled feathers.

With the immediate danger gone, you pulled yourself up on all fours, wrapping an arm around your bruised ribs, before crawling your way to Castiel’s still form. Tears streamed down your face as you observed him. He was deathly still, no rising of his chest nor no breath left his lips.

“Cas…” you sobbed. “Cas, please. Wake up.” You shook his shoulder but he didn’t wake.

Sam approached you cautiously. “Y/n… I think he’s gone.” He whispered, kneeling beside your shaking form.

“No!” You replied vehemently. “He’s not! He can’t be! He promised.”

Sam wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “I know he did,” he soothed. “But, there’s nothing we can do.” You leaned into Sam’s embrace as you cried, tears staining his shirt.

After a few minutes, your tears subsided and you pulled away from Sam, wiping the wetness from your eyes. “What do we do about….” You trailed off as you gazed at Cas’ vessel, not wanting to speak his name.

Dean, having been staring down at his best friend’s body, spoke up. “We’ll take him back to the bunker. He deserves a hunter’s funeral.” You nodded and took one last look at your angel, before rising and heading to the impala.

A few hours later, Dean was finally parking Baby in the bunker’s garage, before clearing his throat. “We’ll set up the pyre at first light.” His voice was dejected and hollow. You nodded and slowly exited the car, making your way to your bedroom. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and thought of your next move. Opening your eyes, you knew what you needed to do. You made a mental checklist of what you needed before laying down on your bed. You had to wait a few hours for the brothers to be asleep and you needed to gain some strength back.

A half an hour later, you heard Sam make his way to his room, Dean following a short time later. The wait was killing you, watching the clock count down each minute and second before you could leave. You waited with baited breath as the bunker grew silent and slowly rose from your bed. Gathering what you needed, you slowly opened your door and listened for any sounds. Seeing the coast was clear, you quietly made your way to the garage and snagged the keys to the ’59 Cadillac that you favored.

Before pulling out of the bunker, you did a quick look around, knowing things would be different but it would be worth your sacrifice. You would rather close your eyes forever than be without Cas and that thought decided your fate as you made your way to the nearest crossroads.


End file.
